


Bitty wants to Party

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bitty gets used as a living flesh-light, Dirty Talk, M/M, Microphilia, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, That thing where you see the big dick move in their belly, Tiny bing, big dick, cum, cum fucking, hell yeah, so much cum, vibrating dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: What happened when Denny took Bitty?Fuckin, kinks that's what. Hell yeah man!





	Bitty wants to Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry!

Bitty wasn't sure where he was. He'd been knocked out and taken somewhere by Denny. He shivered, where ever he was it was well lit and clean, dry too. At least it wasn't a dungeon but he felt watched anyway and it made him nervous.

 

 Someone cleared their throat and Bitty spun around to see Denny looming over him. “Hello.”

 

 Bitty gulped and tried to look tough, “Sah?”

 

 Denny smiled and crouched in front of him, “You are very interesting.”

 

 Bitty wasn't sure if that was good. “Nah, I'm awesome.”

 

 Denny nodded slowly, “Of course. Do you have any idea why I took you?”

 

 Glancing around the plain white room Bitty shrugged, “I dunno, Dude.”

 

 Denny hummed and smiled, “Do you know what microphillia is?” the way he watched the 2-foot Eros was similar to the way a hawk watched a mouse.

 

 Bitty swallowed and quietly thought it over, his searching came back with a mix of bestiality, science textbooks and vore. He frowned and took a step back, “Nah, Dude. You gunna eat me or something?”

 

 Denny sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s a fetish for small people.”

 

 Bitty paused. Oh. Nice. “So?!” He tried to keep his tough front, despite his interest. And by interest he meant half chub.

 

 “So, You’re small and I want to stuff you full of my cock and ruin you for anything your size. I want to fuck you until you can’t breathe. I want to use you like a flesh-light.”

 

 Okay now Bitty had a boner. “Okay.” He said without thinking.

 

 Denny grinned and knelt in front of Bitty, knees wide. “You should probably work on opening yourself up.”

 

                                                                                ***

 

Fifteen minutes later Bitty was on his back panting as Denny worked one finger into him. Bitty had been surprised to learn that Denny’s fingers were bigger than his own dick, but it did turn him on. Knowing Denny would split him open with a dick the size of his forearm…

 

 Bitty focused on relaxing and enjoying being finger fucked, literally. He got lost in the sensation, Denny curling his fingers, scissoring- wait… When did he fit three fingers into him?!

 

 Bitty opened his eyes to see Denny taking out his dick. His mouth watered at the sight and he whimpered. “I want that. Please! Use me like a flesh-light! Please fuck me with your massive cock? Please?”

 

 Denny’s cock twitched and he smiled gently, “I hope you’re made of strong stuff, Little One.” He lifted Bitty in one hand and did something that made Bitty both laugh and shiver.

 

 “Dude are you funneling lube into me?”

 

 Denny grinned darkly at Bitty, “Would you rather we went at this dry? I’m almost certain you’d die.”

 

 Bitty winced at the cold pouring into him and tried to keep his hips tilted up, to hold the lube inside himself. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to cum. A lot.

 

 Bitty watched Denny lube his dick and he chewed his lip, a little worried this wouldn’t work now that they were here.

 

 “Hug your legs to your chest so they aren’t in the way. And try to stay relaxed.” Denny murmured as he rubbed the head of his cock to Bitty’s gaping hole. Then he started to press forward. Slowly.

 

 Ever so slowly and carefully.

 

 It felt like years before Denny’s superheated cock was fully inside Bitty. Bitty was panting and crying and digging his nails into his legs as he held them close to his chest.

 

 He tried to move one leg more to the side and found he couldn’t move his legs. He wiggled his toes and tensed his legs, he wasn’t paralyzed, just very very full.

 

 Denny’s hand holding Bitty’s body in his palm tugged him closer just a touch and Bitty watched in amazement as he saw the shift of Denny’s dick in his belly.

 

 “Good thing we aren’t human, right?” Bitty moaned, reaching his hand around his leg to press down on where the head of Denny’s dick was inside him.

 

 Denny let out a sharp breath as Bitty pressed on his dick through his own belly, “Yes. You would most likely be dead now. And I do not enjoy necrophilia. That’s Tethys. Tethys is a disturbing and broken unit. No one understands his purpose.”

 

 Slowly Denny pulled Bitty off him, to the head and back down.

 

 “Fuck! Denny! S’good! I’m gunna cum!” Bitty moaned, hand trying to squeeze Denny’s head in his belly.

 

 Denny shivered, “Do it. Cum you little toy. But I’m not done.” he sped up a little, not pulling all the way anymore but only about half way.

 

 Bitty came when Denny fucked him faster. “Fuck! Yes!” He looked up at Denny, mouth hanging open as he gasped for air, body shaking as Denny hollowed him out. He was sure he would forever have a space inside him the size and shape of Denny’s cock.

 

 He whimpered when Denny slammed balls deep into him and stopped. “Here. I forgot I had this setting.” Denny’s voice was low and a little growly.

 

Bitty started to ask what he meant when Denny began to vibrate inside him. “Oh! Oh! Fuck! Fuck! D-Denny!”

 

 Bitty came again squeezing around Denny. Denny groaned at the squeeze and started to do as he’d promised. He used Bitty like a flesh-light.

 

 Denny flopped onto his back and jerked Bitty up and down his cock like he was just jerking off on a normal day.

 

 Bitty was crying and cuming and all but lost in the pleasure of being used and ruined. He couldn’t tell how long Denny used him. But he noticed how he fucked him. Fucking up into him in shallow little thrusts, twisting his around the head and then fast, so fast Bitty screamed at the pleasure of it.

 

The Denny was cuming. Oh, it was so much. It was like one of those hentai’s where the guy came all over the girl like a bucket being dumped on her. But inside Bitty.

 

 Bitty twitched and panted and shook, tears pouring down his face, he couldn’t feel his dick any more. He could feel Denny cuming inside him like a hose, then slowly fucking it into him.

 

 “I’m going to keep you, Bitty. This is going to be a habit.”

 

Bitty laughed weakly, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> O w O  
> Did you like this? Cuz I sure did.  
> 


End file.
